Après la mort d'un démon
by Neko Dream
Summary: [MorMor] Plusieurs mois après la mort de Jim Moriarty et les évènements de la chute du Reichenbach, Sebastian Moran reçoit un étrange SMS signé "JM"...


NOTES : Si vous êtes curieux(euse), j'ai écrit une fic Johnlock parallèle à celle-ci qui sera publiée dans le fanzine Jounetsu à paraître dans les mois qui viennent et si tout va bien, vous pourrez me retrouver sur leur stand à Japan Expo et à la Yaoi Yuri Con. ^^ Sur ce, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce One Shot. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !

* * *

Un jour… deux jours… trois jours… une semaine… deux semaines… un mois, peut-être plus… Le temps semblait se dérouler de manière irrégulière depuis ce jour. Tantôt les heures s'écoulaient si vite qu'il ne voyait pas les jours passer, tantôt chaque minute semblait une éternité. Depuis ce jour, il n'avait même sorti son fusil sniper de son sac. Il restait cloîtré dans cette chambre aux volets fermés. Tout ce qu'il voyait de l'extérieur, c'était ce café-restaurant et cette tombe. Cette tombe qu'il était même allé voir un soir avec l'espoir fou qu'elle ne soit plus là, comme si elle n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Mais la lourde stèle était bien là, et le nom qui y était gravé était bien celui de James Moriarty. Il était resté là, devant la plaque de marbre, debout, immobile, les mains lourdement enfoncées dans les poches de son blouson en cuir. Les lèvres closes, il avait serré les dents et les poings. Il aurait pu pleurer, hurler sa douleur, il savait qu'il était seul et que personne ne venait jamais fleurir cette tombe. Mais non, aucune larme, aucun son. Parfois, il se mordait la lèvre si fort qu'une perle de sang y apparaissait et roulait jusqu'à tomber à terre. Du dos de la main, il effaçait la traînée de sang sur sa bouche et quittait les lieux.

Il aurait voulu oublier ce jour, mais sa mémoire en avait décidé autrement et l'avait si bien enregistré qu'il le revivait parfois en rêve. Il se souvenait de son patron, James Moriarty, lui ordonnant de garder John Watson en joug jusqu'à ce que le cadet Holmes s'écrase au sol. Il avait lourdement insisté sur l'importance de ne pas quitter le docteur des yeux. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait, il avait scrupuleusement obéit aux ordres jusqu'à ce que Watson crie de douleur et que le corps de Sherlock Holmes rencontre les pavés dans un fracas sourd. Après ça, il avait tourné la lunette de son fusil vers le haut du toit d'où cet idiot avait sauté, espérant apercevoir son patron lui confirmer d'un geste qu'il pouvait décrocher. Mais il n'en fut rien, il ne vit personne sur le toit. Sebastian Moran eut comme un très mauvais présentement. Il démonta et rangea son fusil dans son sac de sport sans grande précautions et sortit de sa planque en courant pour se diriger vers l'hôpital tout proche avant que la police ou autre n'arrive. Il monta les escalier aussi vite qu'il put et ouvrit si fort la porte métallique menant au toit qu'elle claqua contre le mur en s'ouvrant complètement.

James Moriarty était bien là, calme, les bras en croix, le vent faisant voler sa veste, son revolver dans la main, le regard perdu au loin, et cet éternel sourire léger et triomphant fendant son visage. Il était là, avec une mare de sang derrière la tête qui semblait avoir rencontré le béton sans douceur. Le tireur d'élite sentit ses jambes faiblir. Il aurait voulu hurler de toutes ses forces. Il aurait massacré Holmes de ses mains s'il ne s'était pas lui-même jeté dans le vide. Il resta de longues minutes appuyé contre le cadre de la porte avant d'être à nouveau capable de faire quelques pas sans trembler. Il n'avait plus ressenti ça depuis qu'il avait quitté l'armée. Il s'approcha du corps et, par réflexe, chercha un pouls au poignet du brun sans le trouver. Personne ne survit à une balle dans la tête, pas même James Moriarty. Moran osait à peine effleurer sa peau, comme s'il allait disparaître au moindre contact, comme s'il risquait d'effacer la dernière chance qu'il avait de le faire revenir. Il lâcha le sac contenant son fusil et se laissa lourdement tomber au sol, assis, les genoux légèrement pliés et la tête entre les mains. Des milliers de questions s'ajoutaient peu à peu au sentiment de tristesse et de douleur mêlées. Pourquoi ? Comment en état-il arrivé à croire que mourir serait la meilleure solution de battre Holmes ? Ce jeu en valait-il vraiment la peine ? Non, sûrement pas. Ou alors, cela signifiait que jouer avec ce détective consultant et gagner avait plus de valeur aux yeux de Moriarty que ce qu'eux deux avait partagé. Moran savait que c'était le cas, mais il refusait de le croire. Il resta assis près du corps de longues minutes, quelques larmes lui échappèrent et il se mordit jusqu'au sang pour ne pas craquer. Les sirènes de police finirent par arriver, le tirant de sa léthargie. Il ne devait pas rester là. Il ramassa alors son sac et se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers les escaliers, non sans caresser une dernière fois du bout des doigts le visage et les lèvres de Jim. Dans sa lente descente, il croisa quelques policiers qui montaient au pas de course.

Ce qu'il s'était passé après, il ne s'en souvenait pas bien. Il avait passé des jours, des semaines, des mois seul dans sa planque, ne sortant que quand la faim le faisait trop souffrir, avalant sans conviction ce que lui servait la jeune fille du café-restaurant situé quelques rues plus loin. C'est justement un de ces soirs, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée et qu'il essayait de finir son assiette de frites, installé comme toujours à une table tout au fond du restaurant, que son regard se perdit à observer les passants de l'autre côté de la vitre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Et comme par hasard, il fallut que ce soit à ce moment-là que John Watson passe devant la vitrine. Il se fit interpeller par un homme plutôt bien portant, avec une queue de cheval grise et un accent vaguement italien. L'homme gratifia le docteur d'une accolade amicale en lui présentant ses condoléances. Moran serra les dents. Il se mit à regretter de ne pas avoir tiré sur John Watson ce jour-là. Lui, il devait supporter la mort de Jim seul. Il avait beau savoir que Watson et lui avaient tous 2 perdus celui autour duquel leur monde tournait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Il serra les poings et rumina sa colère même après qu'il ait disparu de la devanture du café-restaurant. C'est alors que le portable de Moran, silencieux depuis des mois, se mit à biper. Il fut surpris au point de pratiquement renverser son verre. Il trouva sa propre réaction parfaitement idiote, ce ne devait être qu'un stupide message promotionnel ou une alerte à propos de son crédit inutilisé. Il se gifla mentalement de sa réaction et de son manque de concentration depuis ce fameux jour. Pourtant, la surprise ne fut pas moindre quand il lut sur l'écran.

« J'ai encore envie de jouer. JM »

Qui lui avait envoyé ça ? Si c'était une blague, elle était de très mauvais goût et l'expéditeur risquait fort de passer un sale quart d'heure quand il lui tomberait dessus. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il ne connaissait personne d'assez débile et suicidaire pour tenter de lui faire une vanne pareille.

« Qui êtes-vous ? SM » répondit le tireur d'élite.

Le message suivant ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps.

« Le Diable. JM »

Moran s'était figé, plus aucune expression ne transparaissait sur son visage. Il fixait l'écran de son téléphone portable comme si ses yeux lui jouaient des tours. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il l'avait vu, il était mort et enterré. Il avait cherché son pouls sans le trouver. Il avait vu le sang, tout ce sang s'échapper de son crâne. Il était allé sur sa tombe, plusieurs fois même. Un nouveau bip le sorti spontanément de sa stupeur.

« J'attends... JM »

Moran se leva d'un bon, laissa quelques billets sur la table et sorti précipitamment du restaurant. Il se mit à courir dans les rues sombres de Londres, le brouillard caractéristique de la ville commençait déjà à se lever. Il devait réfléchir, réfléchir vite, plus vite, aussi vite que le criminel consultant. Ça tiendrait du miracle, mais si ce miracle s'était produit, s'il était en vie, où serait-il à cet instant ? Sur le toit de l'hôpital ? Dans sa planque à l'attendre ? Non. Non, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il pouvait être. Remerciant son endurance militaire qui lui permettait de ne pas ralentir sa course folle, Moran finit par arriver sur l'avenue desservant les immeubles de luxe avec vue sur High Park. Il s'engouffra dans l'un des bâtiments luxueux, passant plusieurs portes de sécurité dont il connaissait encore le digicode par cœur. Pas le temps d'attendre l'ascenseur, il prit les escaliers qu'il monta aussi vite que son souffle le lui permettait encore. Une fois au bon étage, il se précipita vers une des portes blanches à la poignée dorée et l'ouvrit sans ménagement. Il l'aurait fracassée si elle avait été verrouillée comme il le supposait. Mais non, elle n'était pas fermée et claqua lourdement contre le mur en s'ouvrant un peu trop fort.

Essoufflé, le blond put constater que le miracle s'était bel et bien produit. La pièce était sombre, seulement éclairée par la lumière des réverbères qui entrait par les immenses fenêtres du loft. Le Napoléon du crime était là, comme recraché de l'Enfer lui-même, assis à califourchon sur une chaise, le menton posé sur son bras appuyé sur le dossier. Il faisait danser entre ses doigts la flamme d'une bougie posée sur la table devant lui comme un enfant torturerait un insecte. La lueur tremblante illuminait tout juste les contours de son visage. Moran appuya ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Relevant la tête après quelques instants et malgré le peu de lumière qui baignait le salon démesurément spacieux, il remarqua la tenue particulièrement soignée du criminel consultant : une chemise blanche, une veste et un pantalon gris perle, une cravate crème piquée d'une épingle et des chaussures noires soigneusement cirées, comme le jour de son procès. Cela soulignait encore l'irréalisme de la scène. Le tireur fut le premier à briser le silence.

« Vous auriez au moins pu me dire que vous étiez en vie. »

« Pourquoi ? Rester en vie, c'est d'un ennui... » répondit Moriarty sans même quitter la bougie des yeux.

Moran avait soudain envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure pour lui remettre les idées en place, mais ça n'aurait très probablement servi à rien.

« Vous avez pensé à moi ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde ces derniers mois ? »

« J'ai pensé à toi ce soir. Tu vois, je t'ai envoyé des SMS... »

« ET AVANT CE SOIR ?! » hurla-t-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, faisant raisonner sa voix dans l'appartement quasi vide.

Moriarty s'immobilisa quelques secondes, puis il se redressa, abandonnant son petit jeu avec la flamme de la bougie, et sembla observer l'environnement autour de lui, comme s'il redécouvrait son propre appartement.

« C'est étrange, cette habitude de couvrir les meubles d'un tissu blanc quand personne ne s'en sert... »

Il évitait volontairement le sujet et Moran en avait bien conscience.

« C'est normal, tout le monde vous croit mort... »

« Au moins, la bonne est passée faire le ménage... »

Moriarty se retourna, se leva de sa chaise et s'immobilisa à nouveau, droit comme un i face à son tireur d'élite, les mains plantées dans les poches de son pantalon. Moran referma la porte du loft d'un mouvement de main, faisant claquer la serrure, et franchit d'un pas décidé les quelques mètres qui le séparait de son patron.

« Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? »

« Parce que je te l'ai déjà dit et que je déteste me répéter » soupira Moriarty en faisant non de la tête. « Je me fous de toi, je peux vivre sans toi alors que toi, tu n'es rien du tout sans moi. »

Moran serra les poings et les dents mais ne répondit pas, tentant de contenir le flot d'émotions contradictoires qui grandissait en lui.

« Tu m'aimes mais moi pas, c'est moi que j'aimais à travers nos corps à corps. N'oublie jamais que je joue et qu'après, j'oublie tout. Je t'ai laissé m'aimer, mais ces nuits-là, j'aimais sans sentiments. Tu as accepté de jouer, tant pis pour toi, tu l'as voulu. Si tu m'aimes, tu n'as qu'à te taire. »

Moran prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre aussi calmement que possible.

« Visiblement, vous n'oubliez pas tout... Vous dites que vous ne m'aimez pas, mais vous me voulez. »

Moriarty esquissa un sourire en coin dont il a le secret.

« Tu n'es pas aussi stupide que les autres, Sebastian. Tu sais bien que ce dont je suis fou, c'est d'avoir quelqu'un qui m'aime à genoux. »

« Moi ? »

« Quelqu'un... » répéta-t-il avec insistance.

Moran fit quelques pas de plus vers ce diable sorti de sa tombe et, dans un élan à mi-chemin entre la provocation et le désespoir d'être ce « quelqu'un », se mit à genoux à ses pieds. Les deux assassins échangèrent un long regard. Le blond tenta de lire dans les yeux de son boss mais tout ce qu'il put y voir, c'était sa satisfaction et sa malice. Moran tendit une main hésitante vers la veste grise qu'il effleura du bout des doigts. Ce n'était ni un rêve ni une illusion, il était bien là. Le blond posa ses mains sur la taille de Moriarty et les fit glisser très lentement sur le tissu argenté jusqu'à ses genoux, ralentissant en passant sur ses poignets et ses mains toujours enfoncés dans ses poches. Sans effort, il défit les boutons de la veste et commença à caresser sa ceinture avant de la défaire à son tour. Ses gestes étaient volontairement très lents, légers comme une plume de sorte que le brun les devine à peine sous ses vêtements. Quand la ceinture finit par céder, le criminel consultant souffla juste quelques mots.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je joue. »

Moriarty afficha alors de nouveau un sourire satisfait et ferma les yeux pour profiter du jeu. Moran parcourut plusieurs fois du doigt la limite entre le pantalon et la chemise blanche, scrutant la moindre réaction de son vis à vis. Lorsque ce dernier entrouvrit très légèrement les lèvres, Moran s'attaqua au bouton du pantalon, toujours avec la même indolence. Puis ce fut au tour de la fermeture éclair d'être descendue au même rythme calculé, libérant la chemise et dévoilant à peine le boxer blanc. Les boutons de la chemise ne résistèrent pas longtemps et Moran eut du mal à se freiner pour garder la même nonchalance quand sa peau entra en contact avec celle du brun. Il caressa son ventre d'une main, l'autre posée sur sa hanche toujours recouverte du pantalon gris perle. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur l'élastique du boxer, se faufilant quelques fois de quelques centimètres à peine sous le tissu et revenant parcourir la limite entre la peau et le vêtement. Le brun bascula légèrement la tête en arrière, il sortit alors une main de sa poche et l'enfonça fermement dans les cheveux du blond. Ce dernier afficha à son tour un sourire satisfait et commença a déposer des baisers brûlants sur la peau à sa portée, goûtant ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué.

Moran remarqua que la respiration du brun s'était légèrement accélérée au contact de ses lèvres et de sa langue sur la peau si pâle. Dégageant un peu plus le tissu gris, il commença à promener ses doigts sur les formes qui transparaissaient sous le boxer blanc, sentant la chair réagir et s'arrondir de l'autre côté du tissu. Moran continua ce petit manège pendant plusieurs minutes, sa bouche gourmande et brûlante parcourant son ventre, descendant parfois jusqu'à l'aine, léchant la peau, la pinçant parfois doucement entre ses lèvres, et ses doigts mutins frôlant avec une infinie lenteur le gonflement sous le tissu. Moran attendait un signal bien précis avant de passé à l'étape suivante. Les deux partenaires le savaient mais le brun semblait vouloir résister à donner cet accord. Finalement, le criminel consultant resserra ses doigts sur la chevelure blonde, l'agrippant avec force et écarta violemment l'ex-soldat de son corps. Moran ne sembla même pas surpris de ce sursaut de violence et plongea immédiatement son regard dans les yeux noirs de son vis à vis, bien décidé à lui communiquer son désir. Les pupilles de Moriarty brillaient d'envie et il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que celui-ci tire encore la tête du blond en arrière, se penche et lui arrache un baiser passionné et enfiévré, finissant par lui mordre la lèvre jusqu'à y faire perler une goutte de sang.

« Assez joué... » marmonna le brun entre ses dents.

Il relâcha un peu les mèches qu'il avait agrippées et le blond essuya la trace de sang sur sa lèvre du revers de la main. Il ne tarda pas à reprendre où il s'était arrêté, faisant glissé le pantalon gris et le boxer blanc le long des cuisses du brun, dévoilant ainsi sa fierté. Moran s'en saisit délicatement d'une main et commença à la lécher, doucement au début, puis avec gourmandise. Le criminel consultant avait fermé les yeux, sa respiration s'accélérait et ses doigts fermement encrés dans ses cheveux confirmaient que ce beau diable semblait apprécier le traitement. Le blond commença à sucer l'objet de son attention du bout des lèvres tout en le caressant lentement. Les mouvements s'intensifièrent et gagnèrent peu à peu en ampleur. Alors que la dague de chair glissait entre les lèvres et sur la langue de Moran, son boss se mordait la lèvre et tentait de retenir ses gémissements. L'ex-soldat savourait ce moment autant qu'il s'appliquait dans cette tâche car il savait à quel point Moriarty aimait ça. Ce dernier justement ne tarda pas à manifester son contentement dans une série de gémissements synchronisés aux allers-retours de Moran.

« Haa... Seb'... » laissa-t-il échapper involontairement.

Le tireur d'élite arrêta presque aussitôt toutes ses caresses et lança au brun un regard mêlant luxure et satisfaction, avec un parfum de victoire.

« Non, pas encore. » dit-il.

Moriarty n'aimait pas qu'on le coupe dans son plaisir, et il aimait encore moins qu'on lui donne des ordres. D'un geste rageur, il envoya Moran au sol, bien que sa chute fut amortie par un épais tapis. Le brun se débarrassa de sa veste, sa cravate et son bas, ne gardant que sa chemise froissée sur les épaules. Puis, de son air supérieur, les yeux noircis par le désir et la colère, il s'installa au dessus de Moran, un genou de chaque côté de son bassin. Il le saisit par le col de son t-shirt.

« Qui crois-tu être pour décider ? » répliqua-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Tirant un peu plus sur le t-shirt, il approcha Moran de lui et voulu lui imposer un baiser, mais le blond y répondit volontiers, laissant leurs lèvres brûler l'une contre l'autre et leur langues danser avec passion. Habitué aux coups de colère du brun, le blond passa lentement une main dans sa nuque qu'il commença à caresser avec douceur. Puis il s'allongea sur le tapis, attirant délicatement l'autre contre lui. Moriarty finit par desserrer sa prise sur le t-shirt et profiter du baiser qu'ils partageaient. Il posa une main à côté de la tête de Moran pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, et de l'autre s'attaqua à sa ceinture et son jean qu'il n'eut aucun mal à faire céder. Presque involontairement, leurs virilités se rencontrèrent à travers le tissu du boxer noir de Moran, contraste parfait avec la peau pâle et la chemise blanche de Moriarty. Les deux hommes étouffèrent un gémissement à ce contact. Le brun eut tôt fait de faire glisser le pantalon et le boxer sur les hanches de son amant, juste assez pour libérer sa fierté. Il se saisit de leurs deux membres d'une seule main et leur imposa un mouvement de va-et-vient qui ne laissa aucun des deux indifférent, devant rompre leur baiser pour reprendre leur souffle.

Après quelques instants de cette douce torture, Moriarty ralentit le rythme et commença à caresser les lèvres de son tireur d'élite du bout des doigts. Ce dernier entrouvrit la bouche et laissa son boss continuer son petit jeu jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre sa langue. Il se mit alors à les sucer et à les lécher avec attention, aussi sensuellement que possible, à tel point que le brun avait cessé tout mouvement de l'autre main, maintenant leurs deux virilités en contact par une pression un peu douloureuse. Quand le brun jugea que cela suffisait, il arracha presque ses doigts de la bouche de son partenaire et planta ses yeux sombres dans ceux brûlant d'envie de son amant, comme pour l'empêcher de regarder ailleurs. Il commença à se préparer lui-même à la suite, soutenant cet échange de regard et se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas trop gémir d'anticipation. Après de longues minutes, Moriarty se mit en mouvement, lentement, d'un air félin des plus sensuels. Il prit appuis sur le ventre musclé de l'ex-soldat et entreprit de s'empaler lui-même sur la dague de chair brûlante. Cette pénétration sembla durer une éternité, Moran dut se retenir de ne pas précipiter les choses d'un coup de hanches. Il savait que le criminel consultant se plaisait à faire durer les choses, à le faire languir, testant sa patience un peu plus à chaque fois. Alors il résistait autant qu'il pouvait, car il savait qu'après, le plaisir en était d'autant plus grand.

« Jim, je t'aime » lança-t-il un peu désespérément quand il se sentit enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans ce fourreau de chair brûlante et que le brun cessa tout mouvement le temps de s'habituer.

« Je sais » murmura ce dernier d'un ton mêlant luxure et satisfaction.

Moran ne put retenir un râle de plaisir quand le brun et sa chemise immaculée ayant glissé de ses épaules commencèrent un lent mouvement de bassin. Se cambrant comme pour augmenter le contact, le brun ne cherchait même plus à contrôler ses soupirs. Moran fit glisser ses mains le long des cuisses de son amant jusqu'à les encrer fermement sur sa taille, non pas pour contrôler la dense, mais pour pouvoir se dire au moins un instant « il est là et il n'est qu'à moi ». Au fur et à mesure que les mouvements de Moriarty gagnaient en force et en intensité, l'immense pièce aux meubles couverts de draps blancs se remplissait de leurs soupirs de plaisir synchrones. Le brun laissait échapper des gémissements parfaitement indécents auxquels son partenaire ne pouvait résister. La cadence gagna en puissance avec le concours du blond qui n'y tenait plus, ajoutant quelques mouvements de hanches. Les deux amants se libérèrent bientôt dans un dernier râle de jouissance, Moran gémissant le nom de celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Ne prenant même pas le temps de retrouver son souffle, l'ex-soldat se débarrassa de son t-shirt souillé et attira Moriarty contre lui en fermant les yeux.

Un bruit feutré semblait se déplacer dans le couloir mais aucun des deux ne réagit. Quand la porte du loft s'ouvrit lentement en silence, Moran entrouvrit les yeux et vit son amant avec cet éternel sourire en coin. Il pouvait presque l'entendre le traiter d'idiot, mais ses yeux noirs s'effaçaient et sa peau blanche se confondait de plus en plus avec le décor. Il s'évaporait. Une voix retentit.

« Sebastian Moran, il faut y aller. » articula l'homme qui était entré, vêtu d'une blouse blanche.

« Et merde... » jura le blond en serrant les dents.

Il se redressa et observa un instant autour de lui. Ce trop grand appartement avait été vidé de tous son contenu et une fine couche de poussière recouvrait le parquet. Ainsi donc, il avait couché avec un fantôme une fois de plus. Ces hallucinations ne le quittaient définitivement pas. Le blond referma son pantalon et se releva. Il ramassa son t-shirt souillé d'un geste mêlant colère et déception. Il soupira et lança un regard noir à l'homme à la blouse blanche, quittant l'appartement, suivit de près par le médecin. En sortant, ses doigts glissèrent sur le cadre de la porte au niveau de la serrure qu'il avait défoncée. Il eut un petit sourire en pensant que malgré tout, il n'avait rien perdu de ses entraînements militaires. Dans le couloir, il croisa le vigile accompagnant le médecin. Il le détailla avec dédain et prit lui-même le chemin de la sortie. Ces deux-là étaient venus pour le ramener à « sa planque », une chambre d'hôpital trop blanche, trop vide, qu'il n'avait le droit de quitter que la journée à heures précises. Mais il lui arrivait de retrouver ses fantômes comme ce soir et de ne pas rentrer à temps, alors on venait le chercher. Jusqu'à quand cela durerait-il ?


End file.
